Cold Blood
by TwistedAngel111586
Summary: Well, I suck at summaries, let's just say that it's a very dark fic that involves one of my favorite InuYasha characters, Sesshomaru.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
On a dark, stormy evening a young boy ran as fast as he could through a bloody castle. The castle was bloody for this young demon child who had a fair complexion, long sliver hair tied back into a pony tail, amber eyes, and a blue cresent moon on his forehead was oozing crimson red blood from a large gash that ran all the way through the entire left side of his face. He was hopelessly trying to get away from his attacker. Who was this alleged felon you might ask? Was it a burgular? Or was it some sort of vengeful Monoke spirit out for cold blood? No, it was none other then the boy's father. His name was InuTaisho, and he was the Lord of the Western Lands. But just cause all of his subjects respected him, didn't make him a man worthy of respect. He was nothing more than a manipulative, cynical, compulsive liar, cheating, no good man. Underneath his clam exterior beat a black lifeless heart of a killer. He had denied the poor little boy, who's name is Sesshomaru since the day he was born. And now, he spent all of his free time doing whatever it took to make the fearful child's life a living hell, and with his mother being deceased for nearly a year now, noone stood in his path.  
  
A young four year old Sesshomaru, after what seemed like an eternity of fleaing finally reached thae last door on the left of the Southwest cordior, his room. He bolted inside. Once there, he looked hard and fast for a hiding place. With his keen sense of smell and sharp hearing he could tell that InuTaisho was drawing in very close. Sesshomaru considered himself to be a very fourtianite child, for if his father had not been induging himself in his stash of beloved sake he would have caught up to the panicky boy ages ago. Knowing that InuTaisho wouldn't be staggering around out of his reach much longer Sesshomaru finally settled on hiding in his closet. He closed the door and crouched down on the freezing hard surface of the flooring enclosing himself in a fetal position. Just as he was settled he could hear his door being ripped off it's hinges.  
  
"I know you're in here you stupid fuck! I can smell the wretched stench of your blood, hell, in fact I'm standing in a pool of your fucked up tainted ass blood right now you wretched boy. So, just do yourself a favor and come on out"  
  
Sesshomaru was too scared and cold to move his worn out little body. All he could do was silently pray to himself that the man with the icy cool glint shining through his eyes was still far too drunk to do anything more then stream out a few more curses and stagger around until he finally got fed up and left. Of course, that didn't prove to be the case......  
  
Please RR 


	2. Ch2

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. If I did the seris would have started out the way that Rumiko had planned on starting it, but people advised her not to do the sad parts first and to start out on a happier note. BTW, InuTaisho realy is an abusive jackass. It just won't be revealed in any eps for at least a couple more years for those who can understand Japanese. Anyways, on with the fic  
  
InuTaisho began taking out his rage on the interior of the poor puppy's room. Within mere seconds there were about 10 holes in Sesshomaru's walls. And InuTaisho was now making his way towards the closet. And sure enough, to Sesshomaru's greatest fears, the door to his safe haven was now being knocked down.  
  
"There you are you ungreatful little brat. I didn't have the pleasure of being able to beat as much sense into you as I would have liked earlier in the day, so the lesson continues now."  
  
In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was being dragged out of the closet by the root of his hair and down the hallway. Tears welled up in his eyes from the stinging pain of the grasp that InuTaisho had on him. He wished that he could over power his father and run away. But he knew that it would be a frivolous effort. InuTaisho was far too much stronger then a four year old toddler, so Sesshomaru had no choice but to take what he knew was coming to him to the best of his ability.  
  
In just mere moments, InuTaisho had opened the door to his room, which was only about 200 feet away from Sesshomaru's on the right side in the same cordior. Imeadietly, he flung Sesshomaru across the floor, causing him to be knocked into the blade of his father's sword, the tensiega. Upon contact Sesshomaru lifted the palm of his hand to his little forehead and noticed that he was now starting to bleed from there as well.  
  
As InuTaisho began to draw closer with his steps Sesshomaru did his best to skid away from the approaching terror. Unfourtianitly his stalling bought him just mere moments of time. Eventualy InuTaisho was able to grab him by the colar of his shirt. InuTaisho then grabbed hold of the tensiega and started jabing the blade in and out of Sesshomaru's stomach. This eventually caused him to fall dead on the spot. However, it was far from over.  
  
"Hmm, stupid boy. It's such a pitty that he now lies dead. But I think life would be far too dull without the little idiot. So , I'll do him a kindness and bring him back to the land of the living."  
  
InuTaisho then knelt down on bended knee besides the pup's lifeless pile of flesh and used the power of his sword to dispel the messangers of the underworld. Sesshomaru was starting to awaken.  
  
Once fully conscious InuTaisho kicked him in the ribs a couple of times for measure before he finally dragged the boy and dropped him off back in his own room.  
  
Sesshomaru was now left alone to lick his own wounds.  
  
"I wish I had someone to love me." He said softly between his bloody tears......

Please RR


End file.
